


A Scarecrow for Fools, a Signpost for the Wise

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [31]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Post canon, Preemptive fix it, body image issues tw, there's a little bit of angst in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Sometimes Jon gets self-conscious about his scars
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	A Scarecrow for Fools, a Signpost for the Wise

Jon had so many scars. They littered his body, standing out against his skin. Neat round circular scars from when Jane Prentiss’s worms had burrowed into his flesh. A puncture wound in his leg from when The Distortion, who had been presenting as Michael, had stabbed him. A slash across his throat from when Daisy had tried to kill him. His right palm covered in burn scars from when Jude perry had tricked him. Every fucked up thing that had ever happened to him, chronicled on his body. He was like a picture book of human agony.

Jon hated his scars. He hated the pitying looks they got him in public, hated when people would come up to him and ask him what had happened, hated when people mistook him for ex-military and thanked him for his service. He hated how they looked, hated how they felt when he ran his hands over them, hated how they reminded him of a time in his life that he would much rather forget.

Martin found Jon in the bathroom one night, his shirt off, staring into the mirror, his expression unreadable. He put a hand on Jon’s shoulder, his thumb tracing over the scar from when Melanie had stabbed him. 

“Is everything okay, love?” he asked. 

“Martin, why did you choose me?” Jon asked. 

“Because I love you,” Martin replied. 

“But  _ why _ ?” Jon asked. “I’m not attractive or anything, and the first few years that we knew each other, I was a fucking prick to you! Why me?”

“Jon, stop it,” Martin sighed. “You’re plenty attractive.”

“No, I’m not,” Jon said. “Don’t patronize me, Martin. I’m the scrawniest man in Britain, and I’m covered in all of this bullshit from when everyone decided they wanted me dead! I’m about the furthest thing from attractive you can get!” as he spoke, he gestured to his body, to his scars. 

“I don’t care,” Martin said. “That’s not what I see when I look at you. I see someone who’s beautiful, and who’s worthy of love, and there’s nothing anyone can say that will ever make me see you any different.”

“B-but the scars!” Jon protested. 

“The scars are part of you,” Martin replied. “Sure they’re not the prettiest things to look at, but they’re powerful. You’ve gone through some horrible stuff, but you  _ survived _ . You’re still here. Not everyone can say that.” he took Jon’s face in his hands. “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you,” he said. “Jonathan Sims, I love you with my whole being, and nothing—  _ nothing _ — will ever change that.”

“Promise?” Jon asked. 

“Promise,” Martin replied. “Now come on. Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
